Patch Notes: January 24, 2018
Assassin Hanzo ;Stats *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 176 to 173 ;Abilities *Storm Bow (Q) **Damage reduced from 297 to 291 *Scatter Arrow (W) **Ricochet damage reduced from 90 to 88 ;Talents *Level 7 **Sharpened Arrowheads (W) ***Decreased Armor reduction from 5 (to a maximum of 25) to 4 (to a maximum of 20) Valeera ;Abilities *Ambush (Q) **Armor reduction duration increased from 4 to 5 seconds ;Talents *Level 1 **Vigor (Passive) ***Passive energy regeneration increased from 2 to 2.5 per second. **Combat Readiness (Passive) ***Physical Armor increased from 60 to 75 *Level 4 **Relentless Strikes (Q) ***Sinister Strike energy reduction increased from 10 to 15 *Level 7 **Mutilate (Q) ***Damage bonus increased from 100% to 125% **Fatal Finesse (W) ***Damage gained per enemy Hero hit increased from 3 (to a maximum of 60) to 4 (to a maximum of 80) *Level 13 **Blind (W) ***Bonus blind duration increased from 2 to 2.5 seconds *Level 20 **Adrenaline Rush ® ***Energy regeneration increased from 30 to 40 per second Specialist Sgt. Hammer ;Talents *Level 4 **Regenerative Bio-Steel (D) ***Healing reduced from 15% to 10% of Sgt. Hammer’s Basic Attack damage dealt in Siege Mode. *Level 7 **Graduating Range (D) ***Range reduced from 1.1 to 1 per stack, up to a maximum of 3 Sylvanas ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1456 to 1425 *Health Regen reduced from 3.04 to 2.97 ;Abilities *Shadow Dagger (W) **Cooldown increased from 11 to 12 seconds ;Talents *Level 4 **Lost Soul (W) ***Cooldown reduction per Hero hit reduced from 1.25 to 1 second Support Brightwing *Base Maximum Health increased from 1395 to 1450 *Health Regen increased from 2.91 to 3.02 Tyrande *Basic Attack Damage increased from 80 to 82 Warrior Blaze ;Abilities *Fortified Bunker ® **Health increased from 1305 to 1435 *Combustion ® **There is now a .5 second window after casting where Combustion cannot be canceled (this is to prevent accidental canceling from rapid key presses) ;Talents *Level 4 **Feeding the Flame (Q) ***Cooldown reduction increased from 1.5 to 2 seconds *Level 7 **Incinerator Gauntlets (Passive) ***Bonus damage increased from 50% to 70% **Crossfire (Q) ***Damage increased from 132 to 139 **Grill and Kill (W) ***Damage bonus decreased from 25% to 20% *Level 13 **Suppressive Fire (Q) ***Spell Power reduction increased from 15% to 20% per stack **Nanomachine Coating (W) ***Attack Speed slow now only applies to Oil Spills that are on fire *Level 16 **Juggernaut Plating (Active) ***Shield bonus increased from 100% to 125% of damage reduced Sonya ;Stats *Basic Attack damage reduced from 88 to 84 ;Talents *Level 7 **Poisoned Spear (Q) ***Damage reduced from 125% to 100% of Ancient Spear’s damage. *Level 16 **Nerves of Steel (Active) ***Duration reduced from 5 to 3 seconds ***Shield amount reduced from 30% to 25% of Maximum Health ***Cooldown reduced from 70 to 60 seconds Bug Fixes ;General *Fixed a number of inaccuracies and grammatical issues in tooltips across the game. *Korean Client: Updated the loading screen to the Korean localized version. ;Heroes, Abilities, and Talents *Blaze: Fixed an issue that allowed Heroes to bypass the movement speed reduction from ignited Oil Spills if Blaze chose the Adhesive Petroleum talent. *Blaze: Fixed an issue causing Stimpack and Pyromania voiceover lines to be heard globally. *Tyrael: Fixed an issue preventing Tyrael from gaining stacks of Ardent Restoration from the damage dealt by the Burning Halo talent. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes